Flourite Plains
Fluorite Plains remains the largest official map in the game, along with the most number of landmarks. It is a large continent with vast plains and several Acacia trees. To the north, there is a pine forest with a wide, dense population of plants including mushrooms with the occasional Oak tree. The plains has two rivers, one of them runs a continuous route in between the two seas that surround the mainland. In the northern sea, lies L Island whilst to the south, lies its smaller cousin, Cape Island. Compared to the other maps, Flourite Plains also has the largest number of dens--six in total--for its large population of players that even surpasses that of Bonfire Island's. This is one of 2-3 maps that is not in FeralHeart+. The other is Lonely Cave, and all maps branching off of it (except Cape of Distant Worlds). As mentioned before, Flourite Plains has a large variety of landmarks that make this map very unique, aside from its size that is. N/Z The very first landmark that a player would use is The N Z The N/Z without tree. The portal to Ficho Tunnel would be accessed through the den at the bottom of the screenshot. Set foot on when coming out of Ficho Tunnel would be at the heart of one of four letter-shaped land formations known as the "N/Z". To avoid any debates or confusion about what the landmark really looks like, most players call it the "N/Z" instead of the "N" or "Z". In each inner corner of the formation, there is a den, one with a portal to Ficho Tunnel. On one side of the landmark, there is a lone tree, often called the "N/Z" tree. Stone Bridge Southeast of the N/Z, stands the one and only bridge in Flourite at the mouth of a nearby river. Hence its name, it is made out of two rock or stone slabs that defy the law of phyics. It is (debatedly) the most well-known landmark amoung players for three reasons: One, it is the only bridge in the entire game. Two, it saves time to cross the river, which harbors steep banks that can be quite difficult to climb once a player falls into it, often forcing them to go to a flatter beach unless they use the PRT SCRN cheat. And three, it is a place where many roleplay and other kinds of advertisements are held. Thanks to these three reasons, this lStone Bridge The Stone Bridge, zoomed out. andmark is very well-known to have large crowds of roleplayers that can sometimes cause lag for others, but this is easily avoidable by simply leaving the area. Unfortunately, this bridge also attracts spammers, foul-mouthed trolls, 'rapists' (people who buttswing over your character), and players whom like to mate in public, despite all three being against the game rules. So be prepared when going across the bridge to look for an roleplay. Overall, Stone Bridge is a great place to advertise and to make new friends in the roleplays you find. Y River One of two near-identical rivers in the plains is the Y River that lies to the east. It has plenty of vegatation, mainly shrubery, on all three sides before and after the split, and a good spot for swimming; often making it a good place for a roleplay. It has the steepest banks that can rival with its smaller cousin, the Western Y River, and runs up nearly half of the plains in a slanted vertical line. True to its name, it has a three-way split that gives it a "Y" shape. Lake & Western Y River The only lake of the plains is rather simple, it is large, round and deep Flourite Lake Screenshot taken from the western shore. as the sea, enough room for those who like to roleplay as lake monsters. It is the only lake that connWestern Y River The near-identical cousin of the larger Y River. SoitaryshadeAdded by Soitaryshade ects two (or three, depending on how you look at it) rivers; creating a continuous waterway to the north and south seas of Flourite. This waterway acts as a transportation route between seas, one of the main reasons why it is used other than roleplay. As previously mentioned, one of the rivers the lake connects to is known as the Western Y River, which is smaller than its eastern cousin and has less frequently visited. On one side of the lake are several Acacia trees and shrubery not too far away from the beach, near the N/Z formation. Stepping Stone Hills True to its name, these consist of pillars that can be climbed very easily just by jumping from cylinder-to-cylinder like a set of stepping stones you would find in manmade ponds of the real world. On the largest pillars, a circle of shrubs strangely grow at their tops. These hills can be found northeast of the Temple Rings and are not hard to miss thanks to this unnatural shape. They are also home to the ‘Glitch Dens’, which can be accessed by rSteppingStone Hills SteppingStone Hills, sometimes known as "the Pillars". Running into the wall of any of the cylinders and pressing "prt sc, Prnt Scrn, PrntScr" or sometimes, "E". It can also be accessed by running towards the "cracks" where the pillars meet. This can be repeated from the inside to get out or to continue going through other adjacent pillars.You could also choose to go into a small opening in the rock near the ocean. Cape Island Unlike its larger cousin, L Island, this island is plentiful of life with two trees, plenty of shrubs and bushes, and a few lone flowers here and there near the portal that it is named after. At its center, a small plateau rises from the earth for players to stand on for a good view of their surroundings. In spite of the Cape Island Cape Island in the day. Its crystals can be seen in the foreground. Plains' name, Cape Island is the only place in the map that actually has glowing flourite crystals, much like the Cape of Distant Worlds that the portal leads to. A small number of these flourite crystals could be found near the portal, and between the mainland and the island, there are two rows of three glowing flourite crystals in the sea that light up the ocean at night; guiding players to the island. Pine Forest Flourite Plains stands as the only map with a forest biome. Its boreal charm makes up the northern half of the continent and it has a dense population of plants. In spite of the name, First make up most of the tree life aside from the occasional oak tree. The forest also has a larger supply of mushrooms, shrubs and bushes to hide in, and rocks to jump on, easily making it the ‘playground’ of Flourite. Thanks to the path that slithers around Flourite, there is a wide split that can be used for travel between different parts of the forest. There are also two dens that are often crowded by large groups of players. One lies at the center of the forest while the other lies at the northeasten edge, close to the beach. That den is the only den in Flourite that has its own mushrooms inside for cubs/pups to chew on, but they’re only three of course. At the forest's edge, there is a large plot of land that is very rarely visited by players, making it the perfect place to get away from the other crowded areas of the plains. On the downside, it would require a frustratingly long travel to get there for most players, which is most Pine Grove Since it is rarely visited or explored, few know of its name. Its likely the reason it is never visited or explored. It is recommended that you set this place as home if you wish to visit it again ingame. However, the isolation, plentiful vegetation, great rock posts, and beautiful sunset views on the beach make this place worth the while to roleplay. This area is mostly used for warrior cats, wolf, and fox RPs. Temple Rings This structure is made up of two gigantic rings connected by ramps for players to climb on. Unfortunately for some, slowly walking up the structure is the only solution to prevent them from falling through the unstable ramps. Inside each ring is a giant tree that grows from the plains below. On top of the second ring in the sky, there is a slab with a portal to the legendary Temple of Dreams, home to said temple with similar architecture. "Glitch Den" For the lowest ring, there is a hill that acts as a shortcut for those who don’t want to walk up the first ramp. If a player wanted to get into the ring to use as a den, all they have to do is run up the hill to enter the underside of the ring. Once inside, they have plenty of space to use the ring as a small racetrack going round and round forever. The only way to get out is to walk up to the top the hill that is inside the ring and the lack of space will ‘push’ the player out of the ring. This glitch is repeatable for all players, so they and go in and out of the ring with ease. The higher ring however, is much more difficult to get into unless on unless the player is very good at hacking or glitching. L Island The largest island in the plains lies in the top-left corner of the plains. Most like to refer to it as "L Island" because it hones the shape of a backwards "L", much less apparent than its cousin, the N/Z. Steep hills and cliffs make up the southern border, keeping intruders out, makiL Island Note the backwards "L" shape of the island, and lack of vegetation, much unlike its southern cousin, Cape Island. SoitaryshadeAdded by Soitaryshade ng it a great place for a fort. In the north, the island slightly curves around a small bay of pure water. In spite of its beautiful shape, it is mainly barren with nothing but a large area of grass and only two trees to provide shade for those caught in the heat. Nonetheless, it still proves to be a great place to get away from the more densely populated areas of the plains. The Plus This large landmark is located at the southeastern pennisula of Flourite. It is made up of four triangular hills facing each other, sloping skyward as its borders become closer and closer to the plus’s center. In between each separate hill is a dirt path that resembles a four-way intersection, or in simpler terms "a plus", hence its name. Unlike most of the other landmarks ingame, it is completely devoid of life both The Plus Welcome to the largest wasteland of FeralHeart! Larger than grass, making it one of the least-visited places in the plains. To make matters worse, the long travel from the N/Z and north and east of that is usually not tolerated among impatient users, adding more negativity towards the area. However, with its unique hill shape, which dips and suddenly, but slightly rises into a crown, help provide a good look-out zone at the other three hills. Additionally, the area is easily divisible, ending disputes over territory between groups. The V Path This path is located in the northeastern part of the map. It is a forked path that leads on its left side to clearing and the home of the pack "Red RaVage" or more commonly known as the "V's".1 On the other side, it leads to a path to that leads to the Plus. The area in between the two paths has one acacia tree, a rock and a few leafy shrubs. Fading Lights Fading Lights are the crystals leading to the Cape Island. The name, Fading Lights, is not well known, but came about as looking at the crystals from a distance make them look like they are Fading.